1. Field
This invention relates to archery bows and is directed to an overdraw system for such bows. It is particularly directed to an improved overdraw system which provides greater stability of mounting onto a handle riser and improved versatility for use with both left- and right-handed handle risers.
2. State of the Art
Ordinarily an archer must select an arrow sufficiently long to prevent the tip or arrow point from being drawn back beyond the handle riser of the bow when the archer has drawn the bowstring to full draw. It is sometimes desired, particularly for precision target shooting, to draw the bow beyond the normal full draw position of the archer. For example, it may be desired to use an arrow of a predetermined length and weight. In that event, pulling a bow to its designed full draw condition or the archer's normal full draw length, can result in pulling the arrow point beyond the handle riser. Various support mechanisms, typically called overdraw systems, have been designed to support the arrow point under these overdrawn conditions. Currently available overdraw systems are confronted with a number of problems, particularly in the field. It is essential that such systems be rigidly and reliably mounted to the handle riser of the bow. Currently available overdraw systems typically become dislodged or misaligned during use. Considerable risk of injury rises when an arrow is pulled back to an overdrawn position. It is essential that adequate protection be afforded an archer during the period when the arrow is overdrawn. It is particularly important that the arrow be retained in some fashion so that it cannot slip away from the overdraw system. A loose arrow in overdrawn condition lacks the support normally provided by a handle riser. Currently available overdraw systems have been unsatisfactory in this respect.